The Halloween Party
by gman5846
Summary: Courtney & Duncan are both invited to Geoff's Halloween party! What will they do here? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon.
1. Chapter 1

**October 31st 2016 5:00 PM:**

**Courtney & Duncan's House:**

(Courtney & Duncan were getting ready to a halloween party which they were invited by Geoff. Courtney was dressed up as a fairy & Duncan was dressed up as a vampire)

Duncan walks out in his vampire costume & walks to Courtney & says "I'm gonna suck your blood Princess!"

"Uh.. Duncan? I'm a fairy for halloween." She replied

"I know that. But you look cute in that fairy costume!"

"Thanks Duncan. You look really cool in that vampire costume."

"No problem Princess." Then he kissed her on the cheek

"So when's the party?" Courtney asked

"It's gonna be at 6:00 PM through 10:00 PM" Duncan answered

"Oh I see. Remind me when we're going, ok?" Courtney said

"Ok then fairy princess."

(Courtney then blushes at him about what he said to him)

* * *

**5:45 PM:**

"Hey Courtney! It's time to go!" Duncan yelled to make sure if Courtney's coming

"Coming Duncan!" She replied then she came down the stairs

"Ready?" Duncan asked

"Ready. Vampire-boy." Courtney said

"Ok! Let's go to the party!" Duncan said then they both walked out of the house to go to the party

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Geoff & Bridgette's house 6:00 PM:**

(Courtney & Duncan were having a fun time at Geoff's Halloween party, some other Total Drama contestants came to the party, like DJ, (Dressed as a zookeeper) Gwen, (Dressed as a vampire) Zoey, (Dressed as a mermaid) Mike, (Dressed as a merman) Lindsay, (Dressed as a cat) Tyler, (Dressed as a cat as well) Lightning, (Dressed as a ninja) Owen, (Dressed as Santa Claus) Izzy, (Dressed as an ailen) Cameron, (Dressed as a superhero) & Heather. (Dressed as a witch).

"I gotta tell you Geoff, this party is really awesome!" Duncan said

"I know man! Nice costume by the way." Geoff said, & he was dressed up as a cowboy

"Thanks man. By the way, ready to chug some drinks?"

"You know it! Ok everyone, listen up! My man Duncan is gonna chug a bunch of drinks which are beer! If he gets tired, we'll check the total. Let's cheer for Duncan!"

(Everyone in the party cheers as Duncan began to chug some beer bottles)

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Everyone shouted

* * *

**1 hour later...**

(Duncan was getting too tired & drunk from chugging to many beer)

"Alright.. I'm done.." Duncan groaned

"Ok! Owen, check the total." Geoff said

"Alrighty then! Duncan had a total of.." (Long pause) "20 bottles!" Owen announced

(Everyone cheers for him)

"Wow! That was awesome man!"

Courtney walks to him & says "Hey Duncan, that was really amazing about what you've did! I should do that sometime!"

"I don't know what you're talking about girl!"

(Then Gwen shows up drunk as well)

"Oh boy there Duncan! That was sick! Wanna talk for a minute?" Gwen asked

"No problem Gothie!"

(Then they both walked upstairs which left Courtney confused)

"Are you gonna-"

Bridgette interrupts her & says "Yes Court. I always check on them everytime. And everything will be ok. Trust me."

* * *

**At the bedroom:**

"You know Gwen, I'm actually surprised that you're dressed as a vampire as well. Duncan said while drunk

"And you might be the most sexist vampire ever." Gwen said while drunk

"I know what you mean." Duncan chuckled while drunk

(Then Duncan put his vampire cape around Gwen and they've started to make-out on the bed while drunk)

* * *

**1 hour later..**

(Courtney & Bridgette were just chatting in the couch about what they've did during the summer until Mike & Zoey walk to them)

"Hey Mike & Zoey! What's up?" Bridgette asked

"Where's Duncan & Gwen?" Mike asked

"Last time we've saw them is when we saw them chatting here." Zoey said

"Maybe they are still in the bedroom." Bridgette muttered as she went upstairs

(She made it upstairs & she knocks the door but there was no answer)

"Hello? Gwen? Duncan?"

(She slowly opens the door & gasps in shock as she sees Duncan & Gwen still making out while drunk)

"WHAT THE?!" Bridgette yelled

* * *

**To be continued.. Sorry for a cliffhanger!**


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT THE?!" Bridgette yelled as she saw Gwen & Duncan still making out without a respond, but they were still in their costumes though.

(Lightning shows up)

"Hey Bridge, do you have any idea what's going on girl? I heard you scream."

(Bridgette points at them without a respond while Lightning looks at them & gasps in shock)

"GWEN & DUNCAN ARE KISSING?!" Lightning screamed throughout the whole house which made everyone gasp in shock, especially Courtney

"WAIT WHAT?!" Courtney said

"Uh, I mean..." Lightning said as he covered his mouth in shock

(Then Gwen & Duncan both stopped making out in disappointment)

"Wha? How did we get up here?" Gwen asked

"Yeah, what the hell happened to us?!" Duncan asked

"DUNCAN!" Courtney yelled in anger

"Princess, I'm really sorry! I don't know why we did-" He was cutted off as she ran to the basement alone "Courtney wait!" But she didn't respond as she slammed the basement door shut

"You really need to apologize to her." Gwen said

"Yeah I should. See you later Gwen. You still look hot as a vampire." Duncan said

"See you later Duncan. And you still look handsome as a vampire as well. But seriously, you need to apologize to her."

"I know.. I know.." Duncan muttered as he went downstairs to the basement

* * *

**At the basement:**

(Courtney was seen sobbing on the floor until Duncan shows up)

"Courtney?"

(She didn't respond)

"Listen, I really want to talk to you."

"About what? When you kissed Gwen?" Courtney asked

"Yeah, It's probably because we were drunk. I just thought you were a vampire, but you were dressed as a fairy of course."

"I believe you Duncan. Next time, we should be vampires together."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm sorry for cheating on you again." Duncan said

"It's ok. If you do it again while I'm around here, I'll beat your ass. Just do it privately next time, ok?" Courtney asked

"Ok, my precious fairy."

"Thank you my handsome vampire."

"You're welcome." Then Duncan put his vampire cape around Courtney & they've started to make-out

* * *

**2 hours later...**

(Everyone was still partying while Mike & Zoey were just chatting on the couch)

"I really hope they've patched things up soon." Mike said

"I hope so too Mike."

(Then Bridgette & Gwen show up)

"Has anyone seen Courtney & Duncan? It's been 2 hours since we've last saw them." Bridgette asked

"Maybe they're still in the basement." Zoey explained

"I'll check." Bridgette said

(Then she slowly opened the basement door, & she gasped in shock about what she saw)

"WHOA! MY GOD!"

(Courtney & Duncan were both still making out, Courtney was left on with her pink bra & panties while Duncan was left on with his vampire pants. Then Lightning shows up)

"Hey girl, did they apologize yet?"

(Bridgette points at them)

Lightning gasps in shock & yells "HEY EVERYBODY! COURTNEY & DUNCAN ARE BOTH MAKING OUT IN THE BASEMENT WITHOUT THEIR COSTUMES! ALL THEY HAVE ON IS SHE HAS HER BRA & PANTIES & DUNCAN HAS HIS VAMPIRE PANTS!"

(Then everyone else showed up, some are laughing & some are cheering & taking pictures while Courtney & Duncan both pulled away in embarrassment, while Courtney was covering her bra & panties in embarrassment)

* * *

**After the party:**

(Everyone started to leave, while Courtney & Duncan were back in their costumes)

"We're sorry about what we've did bro." Geoff said

"It's ok. Just don't embarrass us again, ok?" Duncan said

"We won't, we promise you guys." Bridgette said

"Thanks Bridge." Courtney said

"No problem." Bridgette said

(Then all four of them went into a group hug & pulled away after 20 seconds)

"Bye guys!" Bridgette said

"Bye Bridgette & Geoff!" Courtney said as they both walked out of the house

"Happy Halloween my beautiful fairy princess.." Duncan said with an evil smile

"Happy Halloween my handsome vampire.." Courtney said also with an evil smile

(Then Duncan put his vampire cape around Courtney & they kissed passionately during a full moon, while a wolf was howling)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
